Wrath: One Of The 7 Deadly Sins
by TayMarsh23
Summary: Sequal to Green Eyes And A Cute Smirk. Eli and Minnie are hiding something and Clare and Adam are suspisous. "What's going on Eli!" "Stay away from her!" "How could you?" "LOOK OUT!" EliXClare  AdamXMinnie
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! WHOOOO! **

**So how do you guys like the title. I actually looked up the seven deadly sins!**

**So last chapter I asked you guys to review and say weather youwat this story to **

**take place in the summer or skip the summer to the next school year.**

**So by majority vote...SUMMER WINS!**

**So this episode takes place right after Minnie found out she's preggers.**

**Clare's pov**

I saw Minnie and Eli walk down the stairs.

Minnie's eyes looked sort of red. Eli had a sad look on his face.

"Hey what's wrong?"I asked

Minnie shook her head "Nothing."

I gave her a look. She shook her head again.

"Ooh let's play I never."Alli said

Eveyone mummbled a "sure" or "why not" and sat in a circle.

"I'll start."Alli offered "Never have I driven a car."

Eli, Sav, Minnie and Drew took off something

Sav took off a "I heart boobies" bracelet, Eli took off his vest, Minnie took off some guitar earrings, Drew took off a shoe.

"My turn."Sav said "Never have I dated someone at this party."

I took off a flip flop, Eli took off his skull ring. Drew took off another shoe, Alli took off a heel, Minnie took of a toe ring.

"My turn."Wesley said "Never have I had sex"

Blushing, I took off another flip flop, Eli took off his necklace, Alli took off her earrings, Sav took off a sock, Drew took off his shirt, Minnie took off her flip flop.

"Never have I broken the law." Drew said

Sav took off his shirt and Minnie took off her other flip flop, Alli took off another heel

Soon everyone was in their bathing suits.

"Okay let's keep it PG-13." Eli said

"Let's go to the pool."

Drew and Sav ran ahead of everyone, cannon baling in the water.

Adam and Eli dove in next.

"Come ladies"Eli said shaking his wet hair out of his face.

Alli, Minnie and I linked pinkies and dove in.

We started splashing each other and laughing.

"Ooh."I Sav said. He closed his eyes and held out his arms. "Marco!"

"Polo!" everyone said spreading out.

After a few turns I became Marco. I helds out my arms

"Marco" I said

I swam to the "polo" the sounded closest to me.

I touched it's chest and it flinched. My eyes flew open.

I saw Alli looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry!"I said removing my hand from her boob.

Alli laughed and forgave me. She closed her eyes and started to swim away.

I looked around and noticed some people missing.

I looked untill I saw them.

Eli and Minnie. They were sitting at the south of the pool from everyone.

They were sitting close. I saw their lips moving.

Unfortunatley, I suck at reading lips.

I started to think the worst.

"Eli how long are we going to have to sneak around?"I imagned Minnie saying

"Not long, Min. I'm going to dump her and kick her out tonite." Eli would say

"Great!"

"Then it'll be just You and I." she said winking

"Clare!" I jumped and turned

"What are you looking at?" Alli asked

I nodded my head towards them.

"So?" she asked

"They've been acting really suspicious. First in her bedroom, now this."

"Woah her bedroom."

"They were talking then Adam and I walked in and they stopped."

"Clare. You've got to trust him. But keep an eye on Minnie."she said

I nodded looking back at them.

**Minnie's pov a couple of minutes ago**

Eli and I sat at the south end of the pool.

"I made an appointment with a maternity doctor. And I was wondering if you could come with?"I asked

"I don't know Min."I said hesitantley

"Please. I can't do this alone."

I sighed "Ok"

She smiled. "Thanks."

We went back to the pool. Clare was glaring at me.

I gave her a confused look.

**I didn't know how to end it so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Link to video

**Ok so i've gotten alot of messages about the new episode**

**so I posted the link to my profile!**

**It's only like 4 minutes so don't get too excited!**

**So ... yeah. Bye!**


	3. Canada's Wonderland

**Ahhh! Degrassi tommorow! I'm so excited.**

**Thanks so much for the comments! I really appreciate it!**

**I do not own Degrassi, the Cookie Monster, Elmo, Vans, or Canada's Wonderland, or Black Veil Brides.**

**I do not own Degrassi characters except Minnie. I do own this story.**

**Clare's Pov**

I was so excited! Eli, Adam, Minnie and I were going to

Canada's Wonderland today! I can't even remeber the last time I went there!

My thoughts were interuppted when I heard the door close.

"Eli?" I called out

I turned the water down so I could hear. Nothing.

I shrugged and turned the water up.

I jumped when I saw a shadow behind the curtain.

My hands shaking I peeked out.

"Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me!"I shouted

"My my don't we have a potty mouth."he smirked

"What are you doing?"I asked noticing he was naked

"Joining you."

Before I could protest he jumped in.

"Fine but no funny buiesness. We have to pick up Adam and Minnie soon."I said

Eli being himself, tried funny buiesness.

Finally he stopped and washed himself.

We both got dressed quickly.

"Really Clare?"he said when he saw my outfit

I looked down. I was wearing a white Elmo shirt, denim skirt with black leggings and red flats.

" Yep. Elmo rocks!"I smiled

"Are you sure you want to wear all that black and skinny jeans? It's gonna be hot and sunny." I said

"I don't like showing my legs."he grumbled

I giggled. I grabbed my tote bag and Elmo baseball hat.

We walked downstairs hand in hand.

I was so happy when Eli's mother left for another buisness trip.

Eli and I celebrated all night long.

I blushed at the thought.

Eli was about to unlock Morty.

"Crap. I forgot my-"

"Keys"I said holding up his keys

He grinned sheepshly.

I tossed them to him

"Thanks babe."

We drove to Adam's house.

Eli blew the horn. A couple of seconds Adam came out wearing a loose gray shirt, baggy pants, gray Vans, and a gray beanie.

"Hey guys."He gave Eli their unique fist bump and giving me a quick hug.

Eli went to the back and unlocked the back.

We drove through the gates and parked infront of Minnie's house.

Instead of blowing the horn, Eli got out of the car and went to her doorstep.

He rang the doorbell.

Minnie appered wearing a black Cookie Monster shirt, denim shorts, and black and blue checkered Vans.

Her long wavy brown hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a Cookie Monster baseball cap and wearing

sunglasses.

She went back in and returned with her bag.

As they were walking to the car I saw their lips moving. I could only make out "rollercosters"

Minnie got in the back with Adam. They greeted with a long kiss.

As we drove we all took listening to music. Eli plugged in his ipod and played Dead Hand,

Minnie played some some Black Veil Brides, Adam played Dead hand.

It was my turn. I plugged my ipod in and played the song. To my suprise Eli started to nod his head

to the rythm. Then the singer sang the lyrics. Then Eli hit the brakes hard causes all of us to fly forward.

"What the hell?"Minnie shouted

"NO! NO!"Eli said

"But Eli!"

"Clare you know the rules! No Cyrus, No Spears, and NO Bieber!"

"Fine!"

I played a random 3Oh!3 song and huffed in my seat.

"Clare Edwards likes Touchin' On My?"Minnie asked shocked

I shrugged my shoulders.

2 hours later we got off the interstate.

I gasped. Adam, Minnie, and I started bouncing in our seats.

**( Just to let you know, I've never been to Canada's Wonderland. I live in the states. So i'll just wing it.)**

We all got out and went to the ticket booth.

" Four adults"Eli said

"119.96."the blonde ticket girl said. My blood boiled when she winked at him.

Eli and Adam both paid for us. The girl wrote something on one of the tickets.

She handed Adam the three tickets and handed Eli one ticket.

When we through the gate, I grabbed the ticket from Eli.

I growled. She wrote her name and number on it.

"Chill Sapphire."

"That little-"

"Hey there's little kids around."Minnie said

Eli rubbed my shoulders as we walked.

"Ooh let's go on the Back Lot Stunt Coster!"Adam said

"Uhh. I'll stay here."I said

"Why?"Minnie asked

Eli looked in my eyes.

"Your afraid of roller costers." Eli said. He knew me so well

"I was 10. My sister made me. I was shaking, hyperventalting. I've never been so scared."

"It's ok. We won't force you." Adam said with a warm smile

"Let's go to Splash Works!"

"But we don't have any swim suits."I said

"So?"Minnie said

We ran to the Splash works area.

I was about to get in.

"Wait guys I have on a-"

Suddenly a geyser from the ground squirted up splashing me.

"A white shirt."I finished my sentance

I looked down at my wet white shirt which was clinging to my chest exposing a black and blue plaid bra.

I looked at them. Their faces were red and their lips were pressed in a thin line.

Suddenly Adam burst out laughing. So Eli and Minnie started laughing as well.

I put my hands on my hips , waiting for their laughter to die down.

Then I heard a wolf whistle. I turned and saw some guys probably 17,18.

The blonde one was smiling at me. The brunette winked at me.

I smiled when I noticed Eli's laughter had stopped.

I guess the guys thought I smiled at them. They walked up to me.

"Hey gorgeous. I'm John." the blonde said

"And I Lee." the brunette said

I smiled politely. "Clare." I held out my hand

My eyes widen as Lee kissed my hand, passing it over to Jake.

Jake kissed it aswell. I laughed trying to ease the ackward moment.

"That has to be the best wardrobe malfunction I've ever seen."Jake said

I was about to say something, when a arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Come on Clare. Were going to eat something."Eli said

As we walked away, I saw Eli glare at them.

We had so much fun.

We eventually went on some roller costers. I got over my fear.

As we were walking to Morty, we walked past the blonde girl at the ticket booth.

I grabbed Eli's hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, as I wrapped my arm

around his waist.

I gave the girl a sly grin.

**That Friday**

I walked into the maternity office with Eli.

"Hi I'm Minnie Masterson. I have an appointment with Dr. Jean."I said to the recpsionist.

"Ok. Please fill out this form."She said handing me a clipboard with several papers.

I grabbed the clipboard and sat down on the chair. Eli sat next to me.

I filled out the form. Masterson Minnie K. My social security number. My guardians.

I saw the bix that said "Signs of possible pregnacy." I wrote lack of menstration.

"Ewww."Eli said

I shook my head. "Grow up Eli."

"That's disgusting."he said frowning

"Hey come here. I have to tell you something."

He leaned over.

"Menstration."I whispered in his ear.

He made a loud noise of disgust.

I giggled loudly causing everone to stare.

"Minne Masterson." a lady in a white coat.

I stood up.

"That's me."I said

"Hello. I'm Dr. Jean." She said shaking my friend

"I'm Minnie. And this is my... brother, Eli."

"Nice to meet you both. Please follow me."she walked ahead

We followed.

Little did they know that Jenna Middleton was in the lobby aswell.


	4. Assumptions

**Ok so I looked it up and I think there's going to be Degrassi Halloween minis.**

**And someone said that Eli seeing Juila is going to be a mini.**

**I'm not confirming it it's just an idea.**

**Anyway holy crap Eclare this friday. I'm so excited.**

**I go on Degrassi wiki and look at the promo everyday before school and immeditatley after school.**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters except Minnie.**

**I do own this story.**

Eli's pov

This doctor isn't holding anything back.

There was alot of information that made me nauseous.

"So your breasts will enlargen over the months. It probably won't be noticeable untill the sixth month."she said

"What about my period?"

"You should stop by the 3 week."

Then she instructed Minnie to lie down.

Minnie lifted up her shirt.

"This is going to be a little cold."

Turns out Minnie was a month pregnat.

Minnie got emotinal when she saw a sonographic picture.

We stepped out only to halt to a stop.

Shit!

Blondie.

".Hell."Jenna said

"Uhh Hey Jennifer."I said

"It's Jenna!"she snapped "What are you to doing _here together_?

"It's not what you think."Minnie said

But Jenna pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number.

Minnie snatched it.

"Let us explain."

After explaining Jenna's face went from furious to sympathic.

"Oh i'm so sorry." she said

"It's fine." Minnie said wipping a couple of tears. "You just can't tell Clare."

She nodded.

"Thanks."

We walked out.

**Clare's pov**

I woke to a empty spot next to me.

"Eli?"I called. Nothing.

I walked into the bathroom. Empty.

I went downstairs. "Eli?" I called out. Nothing.

I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Went to Adam's. Be back at 1:00_

_Love you_

_-Eli_

I shurgged and opened the fridge.

Crap. No milk. I went upstairs and grabbed my cell phone and dialed Eli's number.

_Girl you got an amazing body_

_You got an amazing body_

_Girl you got an amazing body_

_Ah-amazing body_

I sighed. He's always forgetting his phone.

I hit end and called Adam.

"Hey Clare. What's up?" he said

"Hey Adam. Can I talk to Eli?"

"Huh? He's not here."

"What? But he left a note saying he was."

"He hasn't been here all day." he said sounding confused.

"Oh."

I was completley confused. Why would he say he was with Adam?

"So i'm really bored. Wanna go to the Dot?" he asked

"Sure. I'll meet you there." I said

"ok"

I hung up.

I got dressed in black skinny jeans, Eli's Dead Hand T-shirt, and black flip flops.

I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss.

I grabbed my bag and walked out.

I was walking down the sidewalk.

I was about to cross the street. I stopped suddenly.

There he was. Walking out of the Dot. With Minnie.

They sat down at one of the table under an umbrella.

They were both laughing at something.

Minnie was wearing a black Breathe Carolina shirt, black denim mini skirt, and black cowboy boots.

I swallowed my fear and walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

They both tensed up.

"Hi Clare!" Minnie said

"Minnie can I talk to you alone?" I said

"Sure."

We walked over to the entrance of the alley leading to Above The Dot.

"What's been going on?" I asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Cut the crap, Minnie. You and Eli have been acting secretive and I'm tired of it."

"Look Clare your getting paranoid."

I scoffed. "Stay away from Eli."

She looked shocked. "what?"

"You heard me. Jenna already stole K.C from me and I swore that I wouldn't let that happen again."

"Clare I'm your friend. I would never do that. And I'm dating Adam!"

"Ok. So if your not intereasted in Eli why are you being secretive."

She hesitated.

"I knew it."

"Clare I can explain-" I interrupted her.

"Don't bother. I got my answer. Stay away from him. There's no way in hell i'm letting some new skank swoop in and steal my boyfriend."

She had a shocked on her face. It changed from sad to angry.

She shook her head and stormed off.

I watched as she went over to the table and say something to Eli. He looked at me confused. Minne grabbed her bag. She took one last look at me. Hurt written over her face. She walked away.

I walked towards the table. Why did she look upset? Probably because I cause I caught her.

"What did you say to Minnie?" Eli asked

"I told her to stay away from you."

"What? Why?"

"She wants you Eli."

"Did she say that?" he asked

"Well no but-"

"What exactly did you say and what did she say?"

"I asked her why you and her were being secretive and she didn't say anything." I explained

"So you just assume she likes me?"

"Well... yeah."

"Clare you are so wrong." he said

"So tell me what's going on." I demanded

"I can't." he said shaking his head

I scoffed again and walked off.

"Where are you going?" he yelled

I didn't answer him. Not because I was ignorining him but because I had no idea.

**Preview!**

**I walked over to the dresser and dumped all my stuff in the dufflebag. I looked up. He locked the door.**

**"Please listen to me."**

**"No."**

**I tried to walk past him but he blocked me.**

**"I'm not letting you go until you listen to me."**

**I spun around and headed for the window.**

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me back causing my body to crash aginist his. Our faces so close.**

**"Please." his minty breathe tickled my face.**


	5. Best Friend Break Up

**Hola! Bonjour! Hello! That's all the only ways I know how to say hello.**

**I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. My computer had a virus and **

**would block certain websites. Like this one.**

**But I'm back. **

**So here I go.**

**Enjoy!**

**Eli's pov**

What the hell just happened? Why was Clare acting like this?

Who do I go after? Clare? Minnie?

I ran to Morty and drove in home. Clare would be there.

**Minnie's Pov**

UGH! I was so angry! What the hell is wrong with Clare? I'm her best friend. I would never go after Eli.

We've been over for a year now. Those feelings are so over.

I parked in my driveway and angrily stormed in my house. I slammed the door causing the chandelier above me to shake.

I went up to my room and flopped on my bed letting the waves move me.

My cell phone started to ring.

_Id give you today but its not mine yet_  
_Ill ask you to stay here with me till then_  
_I think Im falling for you_  
_(falling for you, I need you)_  
_I just want to look in your eyes and see_  
_All that you have looking back at me_  
_I think tonight, I love you_  
_(I love you)_  
"Hi" I said in a monotone.

"You ok?"he asked

"I'm just peachy, Adam." I said sarcasticaly

"Ok. Well have you seen Clare? I was supposed to meet her at the Dot."

I made a sound of disgust when I heard her name.

"I saw _that _leaving the Dot earlier." I said putting empasizes on that.

"That?"he asked

I sighed "Clare and I got in a fight." I said

"Over what?"

I explained to him.

"Oh."he said

"Can you believe her. I would never do that! And I'm so over Eli!"

"Really?"Adam said

I sat up slowly.

"Why are you saying it like that?" I asked

"Well you guys are preet close and I see the way you look at him-" I cut him off

"Wait. What?"

"I'm just saying you guys have been secretive lately-"

I scoffed "Unbelievable!" I shouted before hanging up

I let out a yell of frustration.

**Clare's Pov**

I slammed the door and ran up the steps, tripping because the tears were blocking my eyes.

I went into our bedroom.

I walked over to the dresser and dumped all my stuff in the dufflebag. I looked up. He locked the door.

"Please listen to me."

"No."

I tried to walk past him but he blocked me.

"I'm not letting you go until you listen to me."

I spun around and headed for the window.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back causing my body to crash aginist his. Our faces so close.

"Please." his minty breathe tickled my face.

I looked into his intense eyes. Full of sorrow.

He took advantge of my silence.

He told me everything. Minnie was raped. She and Eli had been sercretive becasue they didn't want Adam

or I to worry.

"Oh my god." I said when he finished

"Yeah. You were really off topic."

"I feel like such a bitch."

"Your not a bitch."

"Oh my god! Minnie's gonna hate me. I called her a skank!" I cried. I put my head in my hands and started to sob.

Eli hugged me tight. "She'll forgive you eventually."

**4 hours later**

"She's still not answering! I've messaged her 20 times and called 16 times." I yelled

"Check and see if she's on Facerange."he suggested

I nodded and went on the computer.

I gasped when I logged on.

"Whats' wrong?"he asked

"She removed me as a friend." I chocked out

I felt my bottom lip quiver and my vision got clouded with tears.

"Oh Clare!" Eli ran up, dropped to my level and hugged me."

"She hates me."

"Look I'll call her from my phone and you can talk to her."

I nodded.

Eli took out his phone.

"Hey Minnie. Look there's something I need to tell you."

He handed me the phone.

"Minnie?" I said

I started sobbing.

"What happened?"

I put the phone on speaker so he could hear the dial tone.

"How can I get her to talk to me?" I asked

**Eli's pov**

"I think I have a way you can talk to her."

"How?"

I went into the kitchen and pulled out an envalope and handed it to Clare.

She read it aloud

"You have been invited to a welcome back party for Dr. and Mrs. Patrick Masterson from their buisness trip in Burbank. The dress code is black and white formal.

This is a suprise party so please do not tell them. I hope to see you there!

-Minnie Masterson"

I nodded

"How does this help?" she asked

"We can show up and force Minnie to listen to us."

"She could just kick me out."She said

"Knowing Minne she won't want to cause a scene so she'll just deal with it."

Clare smiled "It's tomorrow!"

"Yeah." I have to go pick out a dress."

I watched as she raced up the steps.

I shook my head. Tomorrow was going to be real interesting.

**So what did you think? Did my comeback blow your minds? Leave me a review!**


	6. Crimson

**I'm soooo excited about next year! I saw the promo with Drew was so funny! And uh oh Fitz is back.**

**And oh great Alli Drama Queen Bhadari is back. I can't wait till Febuary!**

**I know it sucks! Hopefully it'll go by fast.**

**So not to sound pushy but I didn't get alot of reviews in the last chapter. So review! I wanna know your thoughts.**

**Ps. I just noticed this but Aislinn Paul(Clare and Argiris Karras look(Riley) like they could be related.**

**Clare's Pov **

I let out a shaky breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Clam down." Eli whispered in my ear from behind.

I instanly relaxed as he started to massage my shoulders.

I glanced down at my outfit. I had on white flats, a white dress with a black belt.

Eli had on a black tux with a black tie and black dress shoes.

The door opened. I expected it to bee Minnie but instead it was Adam.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully

"Hey Adam." we both said

He moved aside to let us in.

"So have you and Minnie made up." Adam asked

"Not yet but i'm determined to." I said walking in

The house was filled with older people in their late 30's early 40's all in black and white. Classical music was playing.

There was a huge white banner say "Welcome Back." and black and white streamers with black and white balloons .

"Wow."

Suddenly Minnie appeared walking down the stairs, looking stunning.

She had on black heels, black stockings with flowers embeded in them, a white strapless dress with black floral printing and a black belt

around her waist. Her wavy hair was is sleek, elegant curls flowing down her shoulders.

She was quickly greeting guests with a smile. The smile soon fell when she saw me.

I watched as she beckoned. I started to walk towars her but stopped when she held up her hand signaling me to stop.

She pointed at Eli and beckoned.

I watched as they went into the backyard.

**Eli's Pov**

"What the hell Eli?" Minnie whisper-shouted when we reached the backyard

"Is something wrong?" I teased with a smirk

"Yes! Clare's here!"

"Well you invited us."I said clamly

She pulled out her phone from her bra. Damn her boobs have gotten bigger.

She cleared her throat. I blushed slightly.

I saw that she held her phone up to my face and showed me a text message she sent me.

It was a copy of the invitation. But at the bottom in all caps said "CLARE'S NOT INVITED!"

"I didn't get that." Not trying to hide that fact that I was lying.

She gave me an irritated look.

I wiped the smirk off my face and got serious.

"Look it was just a misunderstanding. Clare is really sorry."

"I'd like to hear that myself."

"She's tried messaging you and calling you." I said

"Atleast hear her out." I continued

"No! She called me a skank. She didn't trust me! Or you for that matter!"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Please?" I looked in her gray eyes

She sighed. "Maybe."

Before I could object, she walked back into the house. I followed her.

**Minnie's Pov**

As I walked in I stopped abruptly. Clare's back was to me and I something on the back of her dress.

"Eli could you pass around champange to everyone?" I asked

"Only if you talk to Clare."

"I'm going to right now. Champange is in the kitchen."

He walked away.

I quickly walked to Clare and pulled her away from Adam.

"Go upstairs."I commanded

"Why?"

"Your leaking." I whispered

"What?" she said confused

"Crimson stain on you dress." I whispered

"Oh my god." she blushed

"I'll sheild you. Let's go up to my room."

I walked closely behind up to my room.

"You can borrow a dress and some panties." I said opening my closet and walked in.

She followed me to the back in the dress section. I pulled out a black strapless dress.

I opened the drawers and found some panties and a white belt.

"Thanks." she said

"No problem. Tampons are under the sink."

She nodded and started to walk out.

"Clare?"I called out

She turnd around.

"Come back here after you change. We need to talk ." I said

She smiled and nodded.

**5 Minutes later**

Clare walked back in looking amazing in my dress.

She approched me. I gestured for the to join me on the bed.

"I'm really sorry Minnie. It was a huge misunderstanding. It's just that you and Eli have been really secretive. I just thought that

you guys had unresolved feelings for each other. But Eli told me everything." she said quickly

"Wait what?" I shouted

"Eli told me everything." she said confused

That son of a bitch! Who the fuck does he think he is? He swore he would never tell!

I clenched my fists.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said

"Minnie stop. You don't have to deny it."

I gave up and let the tears fall.

Clare wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back.

"I'm so sorry Minnie. But look at the bright side." She said

"What bright side is there?"I scoffed

"Atleast Mickey wore a condom."

I pulled back. "What?" I asked

"I said atleast he wore a condom. It would be twice as horrible if he raped you unprotected."

Eli didn't tell her I was pregnant?

I let out a sigh. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"I didn't you want to worry."I said

"It's ok. So friends?" she asked

"Best." I said. We hugged again.

"But you can't tell Adam. I don't want him to get reckless. You've never seen Adam _really _angry." I said

She nodded.

"How about a make up sleepover tonight?" She asked

"Totally!"I said happily

**Eli's pov**

Adam and I were talking.

"Hey where did Clare and Minnie go?"He asked

Then we heard heels clicking on the stairs.

There was Clare and Minnie.

My jaw dropped. Clare changed into a strapless black dress that hugged her curves

perfectly.

"Wow. You look amazing but why did you change?"I asked when they approached

"I uh got some ketchup on my dress." Clare said

Minnie started giggling for some reason.

I noticed that their arms were linked.

"So were all cool now?" I asked

They both nodded.

"Man where are my aunt and uncle? They were supposed to be here 2 hours ago." Minnie said looking at her watch

"Call them." Adam suggested

"Okay." Minnie said she pulled out her phone and walking to the backyard.

She returned a couple minutes later.

"Okay everyone! My aunt and uncle's plane had been delayed. They're unsure when their flight is supposed to come in."

"So what are we supposed to do?" a 40 something year old woman asked

"Get out." Minnie said like it was obvious

People grumbled as they left.

"Thanks for coming!" she said

"Okay so we can clean up and then we can have our sleepover." Clare said

"Sleepover?"Adam asked

"Yep. Our make up sleepover."

"Okay were gonna start guys night early." I said

"Love you." Clare said

I pecked her lips "Love you too."

Adam kissed Minnie goodbye and we left.

**3 hours later**

"Shit!" Adam said with a mouthfull of pizza and paused our videogame

"What's up man?" I asked

"I left my bag at Minnie's."He said

"Well let's go get it." I said putting on my shoes

**20 minutes later**

We parked infront of Minnie's house.

I was about to ring the doorbell but then Adam pulled out a key.

"She gave you a key?" I asked in disbelief

Adam just smirked.

Adam has always been secretive when it comes to he and Minnie's sex life.

We crept up the stairs.

"Where is it?" I whisered

"In Minnie's room."Adam said

We heard giggling.

"Okay let's make it intersting." Minnie said

"How?"

"We ask each other Truth or Dare. We can answer the truth and do the dare or if we refuse we have to write down a secret." Minnie explained

"Okay." Clare agreed

"I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"Minnie asked

"Dare. No wait truth!" Clare said

"To late. I dare you to call Eli pretending to be Miss Oh and talk dirty to him." Minnie said

"What? No way!" Clare said

"Okay." We heard shuffling

"Write." Minnie said

We heard scribbling.

I heard a gasp.

"You and K.C fooled around?" Minnie asked

I clenched my fists

"Not really fooling around. Just touching."

I guess that better than fooling around."

"Okay. Minnie Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Describe the hottest thing you've done with Adam." Clare said

Minnie went into a very detailed moment with her and Adam, toppled over.

"Shhhhh!" Adam whispered

"What was that?" Clare said

It was silent for a while then Clare fianlly said

"Minnie there's something I need to get off my chest." she said

"What?" Minnie asked

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Eli." she said

**Cliffhanger! haha. Maybe this will get you guys to review! So review!**


	7. Nightmares

**OH MY GOD! I totally love you guys!**

**I got so many reviews! I looked at my inbox and did my happy dance. Which looks like I'm having muscle spasms but whatever.**

**So that's all I really have to say. OH! and Happy Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for Degrassi and Eclare!**

**Eli's pov**

My heart stopped. The world started to spin. Clare wants to break up?

Why? Wht did I do wrong? I've treated her like a princess! I thought she loved me.

"It's just that we've been in a rut. The same thing everyday. It's more like a schedule than a relationship." Clare said

"Well you better do it fast. Like a Band-Aid" Minnie said

I looked at Adam "Sorry dude." he mouthed

It was silent for a while.

"Hi boys." Minnie said startling us.

Clare then appeared next to her.

Clare was just wearing a over sized Kings Of Leon T-shirt.

Minnie was wearing a white lacy tank top, blue shorts, and blue and white stripped knee high socks.

"uh hey ladies." Adam said

"How did you guys know we were here?" I asked

"Well it wasn't exactly discreet when you guys parked in front of my house." Minnie said

I just stared at Clare. She smirked

I got on my feet.

"Clare?" I asked

She bursted out into giggles.

"Clare if your gonna do it then do it!" I demanded

That made her laugh even more.

I made my way to the stairs.

Clare grabbed my arm. "Eli wait!"

I turned around.

"I was joking. We knew you guys were here all along. I'm not breaking up with you." she said

"So you never fooled around with K.C?" I asked

"Touching. And that was true." she said

"Adam go get your bag." I said

He went into the room and Minnie followed

"I'm sorry. It was a cruel joke." she said

I huffed and pouted. She got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I looked in her eyes. "Forgive me?" she asked

Before I could say anything she bit my bottom lip.

I crashed my lips on hers.

She giggled and happily returned the kiss.

We pulled away when we heard someone clear their throats.

"As much as I'd love to see you guys make out, Clare and I have a sleepover to finish." Minnie said

I pecked Clare lips. "Never do that again." I said in a faked demanding voice

I looked over to see Minnie and Adam making out.

I shook my head and walked downstairs.

"Wait man! Your my ride!" Adam called running after me

"Later ladies" I shouted

We walked to the door. I gave Adam a signal to be quiet. I closed the door pretending to leave.

We waited.

"Goodbye guys!" Clare shouted

"Man!" we grumbled and walked out.

**The Next Day**

**Clare's pov**

_I was walking down the hall, my books in my hands._

_People were giving me weird looks. Shaking their heads._

_Suddenly Chantay and Anya were beside me._

_"I'm so sorry Clare." Chantay said_

_"What a jerk." Anya said shaking her head_

_Then Alli was beside me. She hugged me tightly._

_"How are you feeling?" she asked sympathetically._

_"Um fine?" I said confused_

_"I gotta go to class. Don't try to commit suicide." she said and walked off_

_What? I saw Adam at his locker_

_"Hey Adam!" I said_

_"Uh hey Clare?" he had a confused look on his face_

_"What's wrong?" I asked_

_"Not to be a douche but why are you talking to me?" he asked_

_"What do you mean? Were friends." I said_

_"Yeah but we really haven't talked since..." he trailed off and looked away_

_I saw a tear slide down his cheek_

_"Since what?"I asked_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he slammed his locker_

_"Ok whatever! I don't know if your PMSing or what! I'm gonna find Eli." I stormed off_

_It didn't take me long to find Eli._

_I dropped my books at what I saw. Minnie and Eli._

_Making out. Hands everywhere. My heart dropped into my stomach._

_My breaths became sallow._

_"Terrible huh? It's like their rubbing it in your face." Jenna said_

_I watched as they walked down the hall holding hands._

I woked up to screaming.

The blanket was tangled in my legs and I was sweating.

I saw Minnie sitting infront of her TV. She had one hand over her heart.

She looked at me. "Sorry. Freddy scared the shit out of me." she gestured

to the TV that showed Freddy Kruger killing one of his victims.

"You okay?" she asked

I nodded.

"Ok do you want to hang out for the day or should we go to Eli's?" she asked

"Let's go to Eli's." I said

"Mkay! You can borrow some clothes. You can use the hall bathroom and I'll use my aunt and uncle's."

I nodded and got up.

All throughout the shower I kept thinking about that dream

What could t mean?

**That's it! Sorry if it's not my best.**

**Random note for you Glee fans I found out that the guy who plays Kurt originally**

**auditioned to play Artie!**

**Bye! Again Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Flashbacks

**Heyy guys! I'm so excited only 3 weeks until my birthday!**

**So I'm gonna make profiles of each character and put it on my profile.**

**So enjoy!**

**Clare's pov**

I walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I walked into Minnie's room. I stopped abruptly.

"Woah how long was I in the shower?" I said gesturing to her new look.

She turned around from her vanity and laughed.

"Not long. It didn't take long either." she smiled

"Can I touch it?" I asked

"Sure." she laughed

I touched her new hair. Her usual brown wavy hair was straightned and her

ends were now blue as if she dipped her ends in a blue rasberry slurpee.

"It looks awesome!" I exclaimed

"Merci!" she said in a french accent

We got dressed quickly.

I borrowed a black halter top, white denim shorts and black and white high tops.

Minnie had on a black and white tank top with a black denim vest, black denim shorts, fishnets, and black heels.

I went to the bathroom to apply my make up while Minnie applied her's in her room.

"Let's go!" she said

I grabbed my bags and went downstairs.

"Let's play a game!" she said while driving

"What game?"I asked

"I don't know. Let's just ask each other our favorite things." she said

"Okay. I'll go first. Favorite movie?" I asked

"ummm. That's hard. If I had to pick I would say Easy A."

"Me too." I said

"Favorite color?" she asked

"Green. Favorite TV show?"I asked

"Smallville." she said immediately

"Isn't that the show about Superman?" I asked

"Yeah. I have all nine seasons. We should watch it sometime."

**Eli's pov**

I walked downstairs in only a black t-shirt and black boxers.

"Morning!" Adam said cheerfully

Ugh! He's a morning person.

"Hey." I went to the fridge and drank some orange juice

Suddenly the door unlocked and there was shouting."

"Robert!" Clare yelled

"Tom!" Minnie yelled

They both walked into the kitchen still yelling.

"Whoa. What are you guys screaming about?" I asked

"Clare thinks Robert Pattinson is hotter than Tom Welling." Minnie explained

"What do you guys think?" Clare asked

"Tom Welling." we both said in unison.

"You guys are crazy. I'm gonna go put my stuff away." Clare said walking upstairs

"Whoa Minnie your hair looks so cool!" Adam said

I looked at Minnie. Wow the tips of her hair was blue.

"Yeah. It looks great!" I said

"ELIJAH SKYLER GOLDSWORTHY! GET UP HERE!" Clare screamed

"Oh shit." I whispered

"Eli's in trouble." he said in a baby voice

As I walked past him I poured orange juice in his cereal.

"Hey!"

I walked upstairs and into our room.

Clare stood in the middle of the incredible messy room with her hands on her hips, looking pissed.

Pizza boxes, video games, and dvd's covered the room.

"What is this? What the hell did you and Adam do last night?" She asked

"So how was the sleepover?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Minnie, Adam and I are going over Adam's house. You are going to clean this up." she said

"But-" she cut me off

"No buts. Now." she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. I heard the front door close.

** 30 minutes later.**

I was sitting in the middle of the floor looking at an old scrapbook I found deep in our closet.

I flipped it open. I smiled at the first picture. It was me as a baby. In a crib with a black blanket.

I looked through the book.

I stopped and laughed when I saw a picture of Minnie and I.

I looked closely at it.

We both changed so much since freshman year.

I had on braces, while Minnie had glasses and a retainer.

I remember her first day

_Flashback_

_It was in the middle of the school year._

_I was in homeroom when Principal Duke came in with a girl_

_"Everyone this is Minnie Masterson. She transfered here from Quebec. I know you all will make her welecome."_

_She had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had on a white v-neck shirt and a denim skirt with white flats._

_She nervously fumbled with her black heart necklace._

_The teacher read out her schedule for someone to show her around._

_I raised my hand "I have all the same classes as her."_

_"Great. You can show her around."_

_We really hit it off._

I flipped a page. It was a picture of Minnie and I on our third date. The same day I asked her to be my girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_We walked out of the resturant and walked to the park._

_Minnie got on the swings and I pushed her._

_"Hey. Can I ask you something?" I asked_

_"Sure."_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked_

_Then her heel hit me in the stomach and I fell down._

_"Holy Crap! I'm so sorry." She ran over to me and kneeled over me._

_"You never gave me a answer." I said_

_She hesitated._

_I started to get up. She pushed me down._

_"Yes." she leaned in and kissed me._

I flipped the page. It was the first day of sophmore year. I remeber when I saw Minnie again.

_I was at my locker when I heard gasps at the end at the hallway._

_People made a tunnel as a pretty girl with long brown curly hair walked down the hall._

_I went back to putting my books in my locker. Then two small hands covered my eyes._

_"Guess who?" A fimilar voice said_

_I turned around and removed the persons hands._

_The girl from the hall?_

_"Do I know you?" I asked_

_"Yes. You probably don't recognize me without the ponytail, glasses and retainer." she said_

_"Minnie?" I asked_

_She nodded_

_"Wow." I grabbed her and picked her up and twirled her around._

_I haven't seen her since the last say of school. Her parents took a trip to Rome for the whole summer._

_"I missed you." She said_

_"I missed you too Min" I cupped her face and kissed her._

I heard the front door close "Eli! I'm home! Did you clean the room?" Clare yelled

"Yeah!" I said putting the scrapbook back in the closet

I sighed. I wish things were like that. Not with Minnie but all simple. Now everything is complicated.

**Sorry this is kinda boring. I just thought I should go into more depth about Eli and Minnie's past.**

**So please review!**


	9. Flashback part 2

**Heyy guys! So I just found out that Degrassi will be coming back on Febuary 4th 2011!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Homework and friends. Really sorry.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Minnie's pov**

"Here's some shirts." Eli said opening a box full of maternity shirts

"Awesome."I said dusting some boxes off. I'm suprised I've never been in my own attic.

"Have you thought about options?"Eli asked

I whirled around outraged. "What? Like an abortion?"I yelled

"Minnie just listen. That baby-" I cut him off.

"This baby is going to stay healthy and alive in my stomach!"

"Maybe you could just give it up for adoption?"I asked

I shook my head. "I can't go through 9 months of being pregant and hours of painful child birth just to see another happy couple take it away."

she said through tears.

He walked over and hugged me.

"You haven't told Adam, have you?" I asked

"No." I nodded

We went back to looking for maternity stuff.

"Oh my god!" I yelled

"What?"Eli said paniced

I turned around and showed him a picture of me in my old cheer-leading uniform.

Wow I've changed alot. From cheerleader to goth. It's all Eli's falut.

_Flashback_

_"I dare you to try out for the cheer-leading team." Eli's words cricled around my head as I stood in front of the captain and her two co-captains._

_I looked at Eli who was sitting on the bleachers. He gave me a thumbs-up._

_I walked over and plugged my ipod in the dock and hit play._

_Unfortunatley, the music took over me. I did some moves I saw from Bring It On._

_When I was finished, the girls were on their feet clapping._

_"That was awesome! You are so on the team" the captain said_

_I knew I had a horrified expression on my face. I looked over at Eli._

_He leaning over laughing silently._

I actually liked cheering. Of course I would never tell Eli that.

"Rember I bet that if the football team won the champonship, you would have to cheer for Mickey in front of the school."Eli said laughing

Ugh. Most embarassing moment of my life.

_Flashback_

_It was payback. Eli overheard me talking with another cheerleader about how hot Mickey was._

_It was a Spirit Assembly. The coach was at the mic congladulating the football team on their champonship win._

_"Now let's give a hand to Minnie Masterson."_

_The school cheered as I walked to the bleachers._

_"First, I would like to congradulate the football team." I saw Mickey in the front row with the others. His eyes moved up and down my body._

_Wow a senior was checking me out._

_"Second I'd like to dedicate this cheer to Mickey Lewis." I saw the suprised and confused look on everyone's face._

_I was self-concious. I had to do this embarssing cheer infront of my crush, boyfriend, and the whole school in this vulger cheer uniform._

_It was a crop sleeveless top and short skirt with slits all around so when ever I did a jump or flip everyone saw my spankies._

_I nodded to a cheerleader, signaling to start the music. "Hey Mickey" blared from the speakers as I did the routine._

_When I was done the gym erupted with appluse._

_I saw Eli on his feet clapping. He mouthed "Your forgiven."_

"Your an asshole." I said

"I know." he smirked

"So have you thought of baby names?"he asked

"No. But I know for a fact, if it's a boy, he will not be named after Mickey." I said

"I need to tell you something."he said

"Shoot."I said moving a box of christmas ornaments

"I told Mickey. About the baby."he said

I whirled around dropping the box.

"You did what?"I yelled

**Cliffhanger! Don't you hate me? Do me a favor click that button below that says review and write your opinion.**


	10. Exposed

**Hey Guys! I really don't have anything to say so...**

**Eli's pov**

Minnie literally looked like she wanted to kill me.

"I'm really sorry Minnie. It just slipped out."I said backing away as she walked towards me.

_Flashback_

_"Bye Clare I'm gonna get Morty's oil changed."I yelled to her upstairs_

_"Okay. Love You!" she yelled back_

_"Love you too babe!" I walked out_

_I hated lying to Clare, but Minnie made me promise._

_I can't believe Minnie is making me look through her attic for old maternity shirts because she's afraid._

_Then my phone suddenly started ringing._

_I didn't recognize the number, but I answer anyway._

_"Hello?" I said pulling out of the driveway_

_"Hey Eli. It's Mickey."he said_

_"Umm hey man." I said_

_"Look man can you pass on a message to Minnie. She blocked my number."_

_"Maybe cause you fucking raped her!" I yelled_

_"Bro, I-"he started_

_"Don't! You raped her unprotected and now she's carrying a huge mistake because o you!" my heart stopped immendeatley when I finished_

_that sentance_

_"What do you mean she's carrying around a mistake?" he asked_

_I was silent_

_"Wait is Minnie pregnate?"he asked_

_I hung up quickly._

_He immedatley called me back_

_I turned my phone off._

"That's what happened." I said

She had her arms crossed. She glared at me.

"I guess it's okay." she grumbled

I smiled.

We finished getting the shirts in her closet and left.

We drove to my house where Clare and Adam were.

Then we went back to Minnie's house.

I parked in the driveway. We got out.

"Mickey?" I heard Minnie yell

I quickly ran over to where Minnie was.

Mickey was sitting on the porch. He ran over to Minnie when she called his name

"Minnie! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnate?"he yelled

"What?"Clare and Adam yelled in unison

Mickey the pulled up Minnie's shirt to reveal a small baby bump.

Minnie looked at me with fear and we both slowly looked at Clare and Adam.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**If you guys want me to continue, review. This story is soon coming to a end. Not sure if i'm gonna make a sequal because you guys aren't reviewing!**


	11. Accident

**Okay in case your wondering why I'm updating so fast, today is a half day at school so I just decided to**

**now go at all. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. It really means alot. Now let's continue!**

**Clare's pov**

"Mickey get out of here!" Minnie said

"No! Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled

"I don't know what your talking about." she said

"Don't deny it. Eli told me!"he shouted

"Wait you knew about this?"I said to Eli

"Clare-"he started

"You knew this whole time!"I shouted

"I'm sorry." he said

"Mickey leave. This is all your fault!"

"I'm sorry I raped you but-"

Adam finally spoke up

"Wait you raped Minnie?"Adam asked clenching his fists

Adam went up to Mickey and punched him in the gut and then in the face.

Mickey was like King Kong compared to Adam.

Suddenly Mickey punched Adam in the face.

**Eli's Pov**

It was all a blur.

I heard Minnie screaming at Mickey.

I heard Clare screaming at me to do something.

I saw Mickey on top of Adam punching him.

Then Minnie ran over and tried to pull Mickey off Adam.

But Mickey pushed Minnie away and she crashed into the garage door.

Then one of Minnie's neighbors came over. She threatened to call the cops on Mickey.

"One way or another, I'm gonna be apart of that baby's life." He said to Minnie

"Over my dead body." she spat back

She then ran over to Adam who was on the ground in pain.

She reached out to touch him but he flinched away.

"Get away from me." he said getting up.

He had 2 black eyes and his lip was busted open.

"Adam you need to get to a hospital." Clare said

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped him to Morty glaring at me.

"I'm so sorry Eli." Minnie said

I just walked to Morty.

Clare didn't want to sit by me and Adam didn't want to sit by Minnie.

So Minnie and I sat up in the front and Clare and Adam sat in the back.

"We're really sorry."Minnie said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clare said

"We didn't want you guys to over react." I said

"Over react! Over react! Minnie he raped you and now your pregnant!" Adam shouted

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back

"How could you!" Clare yelled

"Clare please forgive me?" I looked at her in the review mirror

"LOOK OUT!" Minnie screamed

I looked back at the road to see that I was on the other side of the road heading for a car.

I quickly swerved out of the way and stopped just on the edge of the road. If we swerved any further we would of

landed in this swap-like lake.

We looked behind us as a car behind us honked coming right at us.

The car slammed into us.

We screamed as we fell into the lake.

**Clare's pov**

The water was deeper than I expected.

I scrambled out the back of the car and swam up above the water.

Adam then popped up too.

"Where's Minnie and Eli?" I asked panicked

We both dunked our heads underwater.

Eli and Minnie's heads were against the dashboard and their eyes were closed.

**CLIFFHANGER! X2 Lol. Just to warn you the next chapter is the last and it's going to be a cliffhanger!**

**So review. Still not sure if I'm going to make a sequel.**


	12. Grim News

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DegrassiFan894332 for giving me my very first review for this story!**

**Okay in case you guys are wondering why I'm updating so soon, but your**

**probably thinking "Will this bitch shut up and tell us what happens, I'm updating so fast**

**because it's a snow day! Yay! So instead of playing in the snow, I'm writing for you guys so **

**your welcome! So enjoy this last chapter! **

**WARNING: CLIFFHANGER! Still not sure if I'm gonna make a sequel so you guys better convince me.**

**Clare's Pov**

Thankfully the family that hit us dove in and saved Minnie and Eli while Adam and I called the ambulance.

I watched as they but Eli and Minnie on the stretcher.

Both of them had scars and bleeding from their heads.

"Will they be okay?" I asked

The young paramedic shrugged his shoulders.

**At the Hospital**

**Eli's pov**

It was dark. I felt around for something.

I grabbed something round and squishy.

"What the fuck?" someone said

Then they felt my face. When they found my cheek, they slapped me.

"Hey!" I shouted rubbing my cheek

"That's what you get for going to second base on me, Eli!"

"Minnie?" I asked

"Yeah!" she said like I was stupid

"Where are we?" I asked

"Hold on Eli let me switch to night vision." she said sarcastically

I felt on the walls until I felt a switch.

"I found a light switch."

I flipped it up.

One by one fluorescent lights turned on.

I looked at Minnie. She had scratches on her face and blood was dripping dow the back of her neck.

"You look awful." I said

"Thanks. You look like fucking Chucky." she said crossing her arms

I looked around us.

We were in a white hallway. But there were no doors.

I slammed into walls trying to break them down.

"Eli give up. Were trapped." Minnie said sliding down a wall.

"Trapped where? All I remember is that we were in a car accident." I said

" I know. Are we gonna starve. I'm eating for two!" Minnie said panicking

"Calm down. I'm gonna find us a way out of here."

**Clare's Pov**

I watched them as they laid on the bed. The only noise was their heart monitors.

Adam was outside. He said he could look at Minnie this way. Bruised with scratches on her face.

Eli didn't look any better.

I held back tears until my became filled and over flowed.

The door opened. The doctor came in with a grim look on his face.

"Well?" I asked

"I'm sorry, Ms. Edwards. Mr. Goldworthy and Ms. Masterson have fallen into a coma." he said

**Haha! You must really want to skin me alive right! So that's the end. Convince me that I need to make a sequal!**

**Bye! I'm gonna go play in the snow now!**


End file.
